


Watch or Run?

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [18]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe worries about what her reaction will be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch or Run?

He wasn't good at segmenting his life. Not since MacLeod had shoved his way into it and refused to leave. He introduced her to them because he couldn't keep her a secret anymore. He didn't want to compartmentalize her away from parts of his life. He'd introduced her to them for that reason and because she was an important part of his life now. He cared about her, more than he wanted to admit.

But as he stood holding her against him, shielding her as the quickening climaxed and started to fade away he second guessed his decision to introduce her to MacLeod and company. He hadn't wanted her to see any of them take a challenge. Or see the opponent's head being separated from his shoulders. Or watch as the quickening ripped through their body in equal parts of pain and pleasure.

No. He wanted to hold off this moment for a long time, if ever. He now dreaded telling her about the Immortals and their bloody game with electrifying results. And as she'd watched the events of the evening unfold in horrified fascination, he wondered if he had a new watcher or if she would be like others who couldn't handle the life a watcher led and run away.


End file.
